


Hourglass

by TheSassynessThatIsBatman



Series: Delilah of Delphi [1]
Category: Class of the Titans
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassynessThatIsBatman/pseuds/TheSassynessThatIsBatman
Summary: Gods aren't humble. Or patient. Or particularly kind. That much she figured out before meeting Cronus.But they do feel pain. And that's worth a little bit of sympathy, isn't it?





	Hourglass

Delilah held the small tablet carefully. Gloved fingers tracing what remained of the chiselled words and pictographs.

 

"Amazing..." She whispered, if the soil sample results were correct, these tablets were from a hidden chamber that was discovered in the Temple of Saturn in Italy.

What made the tablets more interesting was that the actual tablets themselves tested earlier than the temple itself. So old she barely recognized the language.

 

_> \- 4000yrs, possibly older<_ 

 

She scribbled excitedly. Before now, the oldest tablets she had handled was three-thousand years old, _'Actually...'_

 

_> \- Text shows similarities to Mycenaean Greek<_

 

... So it definitely had early Hellenic origins...

Her stomach growled. Third time this past ten minutes, time for lunch. 

Delilah carefully packed away the tablet into its locked case and grabbed her things before leaving. Quickly typing _> I'm off to lunch<_ in the "historical society's" group chat, to which a couple people answered jokingly with lunch orders. 

Delilah was glad to be working in a place where she could work however she wanted- as long as she got her work done. She doubted half the people she worked with would even show up if it wasn't for the buildings free wifi and coffee machine.

Down the street, Delilah debated getting some drinks for her and Ethan to celebrate tonight- their third year together. Peering into the window of a café she spied, croissants, cakes, pie… and upon walking in- the smell of toasted bread and coffee, the warmth, the friendly chatter… it was intoxicating.

Delilah ordered a coffee and sat down- the café's atmosphere would be her treat tonight.

“Excuse me, Miss, do you mind if I sit?”

“Hm?” Delilah looked up at the man in surprise, noticing he wasn’t looking directly at her under the glasses she thought he was talking to someone else. But then she noticed the cane. “Oh! Of course, do you need help with your chair?”

The man smiled at her, “If you don’t mind.”

Delilah helped him into the seat across from hers. “Sorry, sir, but do I know you from somewhere?”

“I run the newspaper stand up Stanley Street, do you live up that way?”

“Oh, right.” She remembered now, “I used to live up that way last year.”

“I see…” He paused like he had forgotten something unimportant, “Would you mind reading out the lunch specials for me? My eyes aren’t what they used to be.”

“Yea, uh…” Delilah read out the specials menu, including the prices, he’d then asked her what she recommended, “The chicken teriyaki wrap, they actually make their own marinate from the owner’s family recipe- it’s really nice.”

They called the waitress over, he ordered a coffee and the chicken wrap, while Delilah ordered a refill and a blueberry oatmeal muffin.

When the waitress left, he spoke up. “Oh how rude of me, I didn’t even ask your name, my name is Tiresias. ”

“Delilah, nice to meet you." She stirred sugar into her drink, then she actually processed what he had said. "If you don't mind me asking; are you Greek?”

“Why do you ask?”

"I study ancient Greek culture at my university," Delilah explained briefly, "You have the same name as the blind prophet of Apollo.”

“Is that so?” The man seemed impressed, Delilah was relieved at this- she hated sounding snobbish. “Must be a distant relation of mine.” He had a humouring gleam to his expression.

"Must be.” Delilah smiled, even though he probably couldn’t see it, she hoped it carried through her voice.

They continued chatting for about an hour between sips of coffee. Topics changing from ancient Greek history and mythology to more normal topics like; “Do you live around here?” And “What’s a nice young lady like you sitting here alone in the first place?”

To which Deliah, seeing no harm in it, answered truthfully, “My boyfriend’s working right now, he’s on call a lot.” Tiresias nodded, seeming to understand.

The conversation drifted and they said their goodbyes. Delilah felt drained from the socialization, but ultimately happy- 'What a sweet old man,’ She clutched her coat around her against the breeze, _'I should really drop by his stand sometime.’_

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere…

 

He could feel it in the air. Power. Buzzing in his veins, begging to be released. And in exactly twelve hours- Cronus would oblige.

He had been waiting for this moment for millennia.

By now, he had created a mental list of what to do one he got out of this dust-hole; where to go, possible allies, and enemies to destroy.

_‘Four thousand years…’_ He gritted his teeth, divine wrath simmering under his skin.

_'And after I defeat Zeus,’_ He thought, a grin that could be mistaken for arrogance crossed his bitter expression, _'I can have my life back.’_

 

* * *

 

Tiresias hobbled slowly back down the street, his expression weary and concerned. His thoughts drifted to the young woman, his progeny, descendent of the oracles of Delphi, his… family. He smiled briefly, wondering if she had the eyes, however diluted the blood, there was something there to develop- but that something was stunted.

He didn't need eyes to see the way Delilah hesitated during the conversation, not to mention how her aura sent frozen lightning down his spine at the mere mention of her boyfriend. Most people felt warm when discussing their love, heart beating like a child chasing butterflies, but Delilah… He only felt anxiety. Something that she had been attempting to ignore for some time, but there were so many cracks in the dam she built, soon there would be a flood.

Being the oracle, he could only advise people, give them direction. Interfering would only cause more pain.

He needed to think quickly- how could he help her?

_'Apollo!, of course!'_ His patron deity owed Tiresias a few favours. The Oracle and Apollo could convince the other gods to help Delilah. Satisfied with his plan, he got to work.

 

* * *

 

Once she got home, Delilah pulled out her laptop and began reviewing her notes for the next day. The university had recently received some old documents dating back to the fifth or sixth century, and they were comparing the translations and interpretations of a few scholars- along with their own ideas.

It was a lot of work, but I  workspace was quiet and familiar, and her fellow researchers were dedicated and unintrusive people. Such an environment was rare for Delilah, so she made doubly sure she earned her place.

That night, she went to bed. Alone. And there it was, that feeling of dread that she had been feeling for the past month. Delilah had given up on her instincts, convincing herself that is was just the weather. Even with that conclusion, however, there was still some doubt on her mind. She took a sleeping pill so that she wouldn’t be woken up by Ethan coming home.

 

_Delilah was in a dark place, a prison, she's been here before. A hulking monster walked past her, she wanted to turn and run before it saw her, but her body had a mind of its own and followed it._

_Down, down, down, past the more maintained areas of this place, toward the deep, dank, and inhumane. Was she hallucinating hell?_

_Finally, at the end of the massive hallway, the monster stopped. In front of him was a door, with a name singed into the wood "Κρονος"…_

_The monster grumbled something, and a dark, eager voice responded. Suddenly, an arm reached out at the beast, pulling it back into bars. Knocking it out._

_The door opened. And instead of the man she imagined a former god-king to be…_

_He was a monster._

_'Wh-who are you?' He walked past- no_ through _her, as if she were a ghost._

_Her eyes followed him, and then they weren't in prison anymore. They were in the city, debris were flying everywhere, more monstrous giants, people screaming. Her home crumbling before her eyes._

_The escaped prisoner looked in her direction, again she couldn't run. A young, masculine voice came from behind her. A high schooler, all scratched up like he had been to hell and back, and six other battered and bruised teens followed behind._

_Delilah was stuck in the middle of a war zone._

_She looked in either direction, looking for something- anything- that could help. But none came._

_The titan thrust his scythe at the teens, "Get them!" Giants swarmed past him brandishing weapons twice here size._

_The teens' leader alerted the others._

_"Incoming!" And the group sprinted to meet them head-on._

 

Delilah woke, her body frozen and shivering. The dream was so, so real. But soft snoring behind her told her she was home. Ethan had just stolen the blanket.

Delilah got up and spent the rest of the night reading on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to write and complete something (outside of essays) for months, years even. Now I look toward the fandom of the show I loved to see on TV as a kid, I see the fics and fanart, and I'm like 'Wow, people are amazing!' 
> 
> So here it is.
> 
> I don't have it all planned out- But I know how I want it to end up, and that's enough.
> 
> I hope everyone that read's this enjoys this little fic. To the creators in this fandom- the creators in every fandom. Modern-day Sappho's and Euripides', tale-weavers of heroes, gods, romance, and tragedy. *sips that cup of tea like it's crack cocaine* Good shit. 
> 
> Keep it up you funky fic writers~

**Author's Note:**

> I remember watching 'Class of the Titans' on TV when I was younger, it was THE shit. Today I go through the tags here and on Tumblr and am so surprised and happy there is still content being produced. So here's to you, brave heroes. Writers and artists of the gods and their descendants. As much as I am writing this for myself; This ones for you.


End file.
